


Conventional Selling

by graygravy



Category: Saiyuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fangirls, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, general weebery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:56:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27698621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graygravy/pseuds/graygravy
Summary: Written for 2014 Secret Santa. Cleaned up slightly and re-posted here outside of LJ.Present day AU - Hakkai and Gojyo are selling at an Artist Alley in an anime convention to help with legal fees for Tenpou's court case against Li Touten. References anime popular at time of and before 2014 as well as how fangirls behaved back then.Hope you enjoy this time capsule!
Relationships: Cho Hakkai/Sha Gojyo, Goujun/Tenpou Gensui, Kenren Taishou/Tenpou Gensui
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Conventional Selling

**Author's Note:**

> Tenpou is Hakkai's older brother, likewise with Kenren being Gojyo's older brother.
> 
> Throwback to a time before I wrote exclusively 10K n/c stuff lol.

"Somehow I don't think this is worth it." Hakkai said out of the corner of his mouth. "I mean, Kenren draws pretty well, and well, Goku tries, but we're up against so many people." He said, still staring ahead with a cheery smile on his face. The crowd was just milling by, with almost no one looking their way. The tables on either side of him seemed to be doing better at least, the right was selling cute potion bottles filled with things and the other side was selling cute plushies of a popular pony show.

Gojyo snapped out of his reverie and just nodded. "Well, at least we got a table in the first place and fuck, are some of these chicks are smoking hot." He said, his eyes fixed on a latex covered ass that walked by. "Besides, we got a few sales already from yesterday, don't worry so much." He whistled under his breath as another short skirt passed by. "Can't believe I got pickpocketed though. But I guess this is as good a place for thieves to strike as any." He sighed and thought about what was inside the wallet. "Don't have my ID so now I can't even hit up the clubs later on. Man, this really sucks. At least I only lost like thirty bucks. And that credit card inside doesn't work either, looks like me procrastinating to get it replaced works out in the end, huh?"

Hakkai stood up to rearrange the charms on the board propped up by an easel. "I told you to keep your wallet in a less obvious place. But at least the money we get here will be going to a good cause. That is, if we break even." He looked back to the front and smiled at a couple dressed in matching sports jerseys, complete with foam helmets painted the appropriate colours. "Hi there." He said with a smile. "Looking for anything in particular?"

"You got any YowaPeda stuff?" The girl dressed as a guy asked. "Or Haikyuu things?" She rifled through their button box while her partner flipped through the binder of prints. "Man, these are all super old, no one watches these things anymore. Come on, Mido, let's go." She said and left without another word.

Hakkai sighed softly and stood to rearrange the table again. "See what I mean? Couldn't your brother have drawn something more current?" He picked up a button of a man dressed in gaudy gold armour. "Really? Even I know its heyday has passed."

Gojyo's eyes were flickering from short skirt to low cut top to zettai ryouiki parading around everywhere. "You know Kenren, still sticking to the classics. He wanted to be here, but he's with Tenpou now for support during the case. I'm surprised you're here. Shouldn't you take care of your bro at a time like this?" He looked over at Hakkai. "Seems like a pretty traumatic thing to happen to anyone, male or female." He ran his hand through his hair. "I mean, when Kanan... I... never mind. Pretend I didn't say anything."

The brunette stared straight ahead, his expression scarily blank. "Ten-nii said that its more important we raise the money than worry about him. Besides, we were planning this for months. And if he wins the court case, that slimeball politician Li will be out of job and hopefully in jail too. I hope he dies." That last sentence came out in a growl and seemed to surprise even himself.

There was a pregnant pause and Gojyo coughed to try and break it. "Yeah... I hope so too." He laid back in his chair and tried to resume his watching, but just felt discomfited for some reason. "I'll go and hand out business cards, maybe they'll bring some people to our table." He said as he stood up and stretched. "You want anything from outside? Your usual green tea or something?"

Hakkai checked the portable cooler box they had under the table. "We're fine. Go stretch your legs and bring business back here."

Gojyo nodded and gave a lazy salute as he ducked under their table and out. Now it was Hakkai's turn to stare at that slight sway of hips and tight jean covered ass. He had been resisting the urge to look at him over the past day that they were here. It was getting harder to keep his longing stares covert in such close proximity. It was close to the middle of the day and there weren't many people milling about due to the various panels running. He looked down at their merchandise and sighed, they had barely made enough to cover the cost of the table, let alone raise enough money for their cause. He rearranged the bookmarks as a team of brightly coloured girls crossplaying as brightly coloured guys came up to the table. 

"Omg! You have us!" Their leader, done up in a bright red Chinese top and black baggy harem pants, exclaimed. "Look guys, they have all of us!" They crowded around the table and started picking up badges and holding them up to their costumes. "Panda! There's one of you too!" Their leader said to a man dressed in a panda bear kigurumi. 

"We'll take one each!" A girl in a blue pinafore said. "Thanks so much for keeping old series alive!" said purple hair with odangos.

The group did buy one badge of each character of the series they were cosplaying from and even a few bookmarks that he had from a different series from the same mangaka. Gojyo came back to see him carefully tuck the money away in their cash box. "So my charm worked then?" He asked with a suave smile, leaning on the table. "There were loads of girls asking me if I was cosplaying something. I guess this face doesn't need any makeup to be flawless." He leered and then ducked back under the table to regain his seat.

"They were the only people who dropped by and I doubt it was because of you." He looked away with a smile, not sure if he could meet Gojyo's fiery red eyes right now. He was almost 70% sure that they were contacts, but he had never seen Gojyo take them off ever. "But... the cosplay thing might just work." He tapped his chin thoughtfully as he looked him up and down.

Gojyo gulped and backed away slightly. "Uh... 'Kai, you're... you're... you have that weird glint in your eye again. The one that says it’s not going to be good for me. Fuck. I'm telling you now, no poofy princess things or that bits of pleather held together by hope. That's all I ask, man. Please."

Hakkai looked thoughtful, "No, no lolita things for you, I think I know something more... suitable." He steepled his fingers and gave a not so sane looking smile. "Take over the booth for a moment while I go buy what's needed." The tone of his voice brooked no argument and Gojyo nodded dumbly as Hakkai crawled out.

*****

He couldn't even concentrate on watching passersby anymore and what seemed like eternity passed before Hakkai returned with a shopping bag. "Here. Go change. Got the wig at the vendor's hall, its probably Taobao but someone at another booth styled it for me and the rest of the things were gotten at the nearby mall." He presented the bag with both hands to Gojyo and smiled a strangely cheerful smile.

Gojyo just took the bag and with an audible gulp, went to change. He came back later dressed in a green collared shirt with a sharp black and white tie that complemented the similarly coloured vest. A white huntsman cap that had a thick black stripe running through the center of it was falling off the wig and Hakkai immediately tiptoed to pin it securely down. "I look stupid." He said, his thumbs in a crisp pair of black pants. "And I look like my fucking brother with this stupid wig." Hakkai's plan seemed to work, there were a few people already looking their way, but no one coming up to them.

Hakkai took a long critical look at him. "Your tie doesn't have the right pattern on it, but it'll do." He took out a black eyeliner pen with a flourish. "Now come over here for makeu-"

"Hell no! I'm not wearing any fucking makeup!" Gojyo yelled, attracting more attention from the people around them. "That's too gi-" That was as far as he got before a small blonde haired person in a blue blazer charged right at him and latched onto his back.

"TIGER!!" The person screamed and seemed to be rubbing its face on Gojyo. "I LOVE KOTETSU AND OMG YOU LOOK SO PERFECT AND YOU'RE AN ACTUAL GUY COS-ING HIM AND! AND! KYAAA!"

Hakkai raised an amused eyebrow and folded his arms. "Looks like you got your first fan." Gojyo just looked at him helplessly, his arms raised to avoid contact with the youth dry humping him.

"Look, dude, uh, dudette, whatever you are, please let go. I'll... uh, take a selfie with you, just... stop humping me. I'll get arrested or something." Gojyo said, trying to peel the person off him.

"OMG YOU EVEN SOUND LIKE TIGER! HOW DO YOU DO IT? THAT'S SO AMAZING!" The person let go of Gojyo and picked up their pink bunny plushie that had fallen on the ground.

Gojyo just winced, "First of all, kid, volume control. Two, I don't even know the charac-" A quick look at Hakkai shaking his head vigorously prompted him to change the topic. "Know the character was going to be so popular." Wide eyed adoration was all he got from the youth as she/he stared up at him. "And uh... nice cosplay, by the way. Really like your... enthusiasm for the character." He added on, "I think we got some stickers of that series you're doing at the table." The person immediately zoomed in onto the table, and dug through their merchandise, emitting high pitched squeals at times when they found something they liked.  
Hakkai looked up at Gojyo and gave him a faint nod to the basket where they kept their business cards. With a sigh, Gojyo took some and turned around to find a girl in a fleece cat eared hat staring up at him with the same wide eyed stare. "C..can I take a picture of you?" She squeaked out. "I mean, there's so many cosplays of Kotetsu, but very few that are actual guys who are actually tanned and.. and you match so perfectly..." Her voice seemed to break on the last line and she gave a hopeful toothy grin.

"Yeah, of course. I mean, everyone's got their own personal cosplay issues to deal with." Gojyo said and watched as she seemed to implode with excitement.

"That's a line from the show! And! And! You! Sound! Exactly! Like! Him!" She let out a high pitched squeal that seemed to alert more fangirls to come by. "Everyone! This coser sounds exactly like Hiroaki Hirata! And he's cosing Tiger! Just listen to him!"

And that was just the start of it all. Gojyo couldn't seem to move from the sheer amount of fans who were crowding around him to ask for photographs, touch his chest and generally invade his personal space. Hakkai let the chaos reign for a few more minutes before scribbling something on a piece of paper and displaying it on the easel. "Everyone! If you want a personalised voice mail message from our dear Tiger cosplayer, we're offering the service for the low price of only five dollars!"

The ebbing chaos regained full strength and it was all Hakkai could do to get Gojyo back behind the table to do voice commissions. The day wore on and there seemed to be no end to the waves of people who wanted their unique service. Soon enough, it was time for everyone to leave the hall and for the artists to pack up their things get ready for the next day. Gojyo went to the bathroom to change out. 

The table next to them was just watching Hakkai count their earnings with an interested look her face. "How'd you do?" She asked, pushing her purple wig out of her eyes. She was wearing a black collared shirt underneath a modified labcoat with a pink bow on her front. "Pretty unique idea you got there too, not one that many people can pull since I have to admit, your Tiger really sounds like he killed the seiyuu to steal his voice. And it brings so many people to your table too." She sighed and continued watching him. "Why don't you cos Barnaby to go along with him? You're both guys, you can probably freak out all the fangirls just by touching each other."

Hakkai just smiled. "I look horrible in blond. Trust me." He said as he finished counting and carefully wrote the total in a little notebook. "But that's a good idea nonetheless. Thank you..?"

"Yaone." She supplied. "I'm supposed to have company with me, but they're too busy in the cosplay competition." She smiled and for a split second, Hakkai got an image of Kanan, smiling the same way. "Nice to meet you, Mr...?"

"Hakkai." He replied. "It is nice to meet you. Let's hope tomorrow's crowd will be better for us. Gojyo, that's my Tiger's name, and I are trying to raise money for Tenpou, my older brother's legal fees, as well as the fees of the other people victimised in the trial. And any leftovers, if there's any, considering that I think we only just broke even on our table, will go to our local rape crisis center." He said, looking away for a moment. "I only wish that I could have done the same for my sister before it was too late."

Yaone just nodded and hesitated for a while. "I know that case, its the one in the newspaper, against the politician called Li Touten? If so, I sincerely wish you guys all the best. That guy's a creep." She came over and offered him a hug. "I'm so sorry that happened to your siblings." 

Hakkai hugged back and then let go, thinking too much about Kanan suddenly. They had grown up in foster homes until suddenly it was found that they had a long lost brother who just came back from the military fighting in -redacted- and taken them in. It was weird, suddenly having another person to call family, especially one who looked more like Kanan than he did. But Tenpou had a little bit of money from his previous military job and they got along well enough. Until Kanan... They still haven't found who was the one responsible, even with Tenpou's extensive contacts. His face must have changed because Yaone hugged him again. "I'm sorry. Let's talk about something less depressing? Like that amazing cosplay that passed by after the panels were done? I really wonder how she got it to light up like that and still move! That has got to be a lot of work!"

Hakkai chuckled, remembering the cosplayer she was talking about. "LED lights with a portable power source hidden in a part of the costume is my bet." He said, "I really admire her dedication. I can't craft anything to save my life. All I can do is work the button machine." He said with a laugh. "Kenren, that's Gojyo's brother, is one of the artists for our booth, the more... interesting fandoms are done by Goku, a family friend. Gojyo talks to the printers and charms them into giving discounts."

"What do you mean that's all I do?" Gojyo said in a huff as he came closer to the table. "After all the groping that happened to me, I think I deserve something better." He had taken off the wig and changed back to his tight leather pants and jacket. "And hello there." He said with a suave grin to Yaone. "Is that your real hair or a wig?" He asked, resting his hip against Yaone's table. "Nice cosplay too"

Yaone blushed and then smiled. "Thank you. I'm cosing from the same game as my friends. They're in the cosplay competition right now, but I can't join them because I have to run the table."

"As I said, nice cos." Gojyo stretched with his arms above his head. "Wanna grab dinner with us somewhere? If everywhere's closed, our hotel room has a kitchenette and this guy makes pretty decent food." He looked over at Hakkai with a devilish expression that made his heart nearly stop in his chest.

She just smiled and shook her head. "Don't worry about me, I'm meeting up with my friends for dinner anyway. They're already waiting for me outside, so I gotta finish covering everything before they lock up the hall."  
"Fair enough." Gojyo said and helped Hakkai with their table. Yaone left before they did and Hakkai hid their cash box securely in a duffel bag before they left. "So, I heard from someone that the pizza place down the road is pretty good." He looked over at Hakkai, in the dim light, for some reason, the other teen looked so different. But in a good way, very... attractive, pretty almost. Almost like Tenpou, who was undoubtedly the prettiest out of the three siblings. But Hakkai's eyes were green, not the almost purple blue of Tenpou and his own brother, Kenren. What was wrong with him? Hakkai was a dude, and his best friend since forever and he wanted it to feel wrong that he took notice of how attractive Hakkai was in the dim light... _like the dim light of the bedroom_ his treacherous mind whispered to him. He shook himself and turned away, looking up at the ceiling instead. "So yeah, pizza place. Good for you?"

"Yeah... of course." Hakkai said, not sure why he was struggling to contain a blush. "Do you think they'll have the Japanese curry toppings like how Oishii does it?"

Gojyo let out a long suffering sigh. "Why can't we have normal pizza instead of sticking to the weird specialty ones? I hope they don't have your brother's favourite. I want pepperoni, you know, something perfectly ordinary." He didn't dare to look at Hakkai again and focused on looking straight ahead. "Hey, I wonder what those two are up to now anyway, wanna give them a call to see how the case is doing?"

Hakkai looked at his watch, "Nah, they're probably too tired. Best to let them rest." He turned back to look at Gojyo, "I think they have a strong case anyway, so let's not bother them just yet. We can find out when we get back home."

"Or turn on the tv, Channel 5 picked it up. There's media everywhere." Gojyo said as they left the convention centre. He immediately lit up a cigarette and puffed away. "How much did we make today anyway?" It was bitterly cold and he was glad his jacket kept him warm. Hakkai was almost shivering, he noticed. "And where's your jacket?" He moved closer and draped an arm around Hakkai's shoulders. "I bet you're freezing."

The green eyed man turned his head to look at him and with a sudden move, leaned in and their lips locked briefly before Hakkai moved away and up ahead. "I see the pizza place, it’s still open."

Gojyo touched his lips, his heart pounding furiously as he stared off at Hakkai's back. What the hell was that? And why did he want more? Hakkai turned and looked back at him. "You still want pepperoni, right? I'll go ahead and order for us." He smiled and Gojyo felt his heart stop again.

****

By the time he ducked into the bustling diner, Hakkai was already seated in a quiet corner with two cups of lemon water and a beer on Gojyo's side of the table. Gojyo took his seat and nervously gulped down the beer. "Pizza ordered?" He asked, carefully looking everywhere except in Hakkai's direction. The waitress was wearing a pretty short skirt and he concentrated on the outline of her figure as she moved from table to table.

"Of course. She said it'll come in about half an hour, they're busy tonight." Hakkai said, sounding much too normal for his tastes. As though that kiss never happened. Fuck, it wasn't Gojyo's first kiss with another man, but that business with Banri was in the past and he refused to dredge it up. Besides, Hakkai was straight anyway, or at least, he seems to be. Why the kiss then? Why him? And why now? Gojyo pulled out his phone and checked it for messages, earning a tsk from the other man.

"Gojyo, you know how I feel about electronics at the table." He glanced at Hakkai to see disapproving green eyes and slightly pursed lips.

"Well you're not my girlfriend, so I don't see why I have to give a fuck about what you feel." That was a mistake. He regretted it almost as soon as the words were out of his mouth. But why should he regret what was true? He risked another look at Hakkai and found him sitting further back than he was before, his arms folded over his body, turned away slightly from him. "Fuck... man... I... I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I think... we should talk." It seemed like the general chatter around them slowed down right after he said those words, but that could only be his imagination, right?

Hakkai just nodded and straightened up, trying to get his usual confidence back, but for some reason, his mouth was dry and he couldn't look at Gojyo directly, it was like facing the sun. But he tried and gave a smile. "Is this about the kiss? If so, I honestly don't know why it happ-"

"I've had a lot of kisses and fuck me, that was not a kiss done by accident. But... I kinda liked it." On the other hand, now that he said it out loud, he was sure that all anyone saw when they looked at him was a blob of red from how hot his neck was feeling. "But it kinda came out of left field, you know?" He drummed his fingers on the table, trying to affect an air of nonchalance. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he almost checked it out of habit before he remembered the situation. "And aren't you straight, or was the whole flirting with our neighbouring booth babe thing earlier just an act?"

Hakkai turned imperceptibly back towards him. "You mean you didn't notice?" He asked in a soft, low voice. "All these years, that time we travelled to India with Sanzo and Goku, the day we found out our brothers were dating, all the times we've camped out somewhere and just talked about our lives... you've never really noticed? God, Gojyo, Tenpou complains Kenren is dense but I think you might have inherited worse." He gave a small wry smile as he looked up at him. "I've been in love with you from the very start." Their gazes met and Gojyo couldn't notice anything else other than the green of Hakkai's eyes, and thought back over the years to exactly how many times he _had_ caught Hakkai looking at him the same way.

He took a deep breath and was just about to speak when a steaming pan full of pizza was plonked down in between them by a suddenly chipper waitress. "Here you go! Let me know if you need anything!"  
The intense feeling that was there before was broken and they just stared at the pizza in silence for a few moments before Gojyo's stomach growled loudly. He picked up a slice and put it on his plate, feeling like his hands had turned into wooden blocks. "Eat up." He said as he put a slice over on Hakkai's plate as well. "We'll talk in the hotel room."

They ate in silence, with both of them darting looks at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. After what seemed like an eternity, the pizza was gone and they went out back to their hotel room.

Hakkai went in first and put the duffel bag on the dressing table. "So now what?" He asked, "Are we supposed to just ignore what happened today?" His back was towards Gojyo.

Gojyo leaned against the door. "I don't know, man. You just told me you love me. No one's ever said that to me. At least, not before sex." He lit up a cigarette, not caring that they were in a non-smoking room. "And especially not from another guy." He looked at Hakkai again and his chest felt tight for a moment. "'Kai?" He asked, suddenly afraid for some reason. "Turn around? I can't talk with you like this." Seconds passed and he was still looking at his back. He ground the cigarette out into the carpet and went over.

Hakkai turned as he reached, with what Gojyo recognised as his 'everything's fine but it’s really not' smile. "I understand." He said, "It’s too much to take in. Let's just rest. We have another day tomorrow." He gave another smile, one that was harder to read.

Gojyo just took another step forward, and then another one, till he was face to face with the other man. "I don't wanna wait till tomorrow." He said and slowly leaned in to capture his lips with a tender kiss. It was slow and passionate unlike the quickly uncertain one earlier. He pulled Hakkai in closer, the kiss was being returned in equal force and he grunted in surprise as his butt was pinched and then groped. He managed to break it off in order to motion to the bed but to his surprise, Hakkai shook his head.

"Condoms." He breathed out heavily, "I didn't bring any. Please say you have some." Gojyo's mind raced and he reached for his wallet in his back pocket before remembering what happened earlier in the day.

"Fuck." He said. "They were in my wallet." He collapsed down on the bed and looked over at Hakkai. "Sorry, babe."

Hakkai suddenly cringed and gave him a look. "Babe?" He repeated. "Really, Gojyo? Of all the pet names, you come up with that?" He laid down next to him and took his hand. The light was blaring down into their eyes and Gojyo put his other hand up against it.

"And _that's_ the thing you're going to complain about?" The silhouette of his hand against the light seemed familiar for some reason and with a sigh he brought it down. "Kenren does tells me about Tenpou sometimes and he also wonders if you're the same way."  
Hakkai laughed. "Ew. But no, unlike my brother, I enjoy and anticipate sex. I just also like playing it safe." He turned and moved closer to him. "I'm sorry, but we'll have to fuck next time. Maybe when we're home."

"Wow." Gojyo squeezed Hakkai's hand. "That's a change. You saying the word 'fuck'. I like that." The feeling in his chest was warm and fuzzy, even though no sex had happened prior to it. "I want to hear you saying it more often." He turned and blew into Hakkai's ear. "Let's push the beds together, since I don't think we'll fit on one." He got up and went over to the other bed, pushing it easily to the one Hakkai was lying on. There was a loud thud. "Oh, fuck, what's that?" That got Hakkai's attention and he moved over to where Gojyo was standing.

The movement of the bed had dislodged what seemed to be a slim gray metal suitcase from wherever it was hiding. "Fuck, it better not be drugs, I'm not dying before I get fucked." Gojyo said in a semi desperate panic, he ran over and closed the curtains. "We should get rid of it. I know a druggie suitcase when I see one, Banri used to bring them home all the time and you don't wanna know what happened when he got caught."

"Gojyo." Came Hakkai's measured voice, and that seemed to calm the red haired man down more than anything else he could think of. "It’s hardly drugs, look at the dust on it. My guess is that it’s probably pornography that a traveling businessman forgot to take with him. He had company and stuffed it under the bed and forgot to bring it home with him."

That set him off on another panicked tangent. "Fuck man, illegal porno is even worse. What if it’s something fucked up like horse porn or worse stuff? The police are never going to believe that we just found it here, we're already two guys sharing a hotel room, what more could make them think any worse of us?" He rambled on and on while Hakkai ignored him. "I ain't going to jail for horse porn that isn't even mine."

Hakkai put the suitcase on the dresser and unlatched it. He opened it slowly and stared at the contents inside. "Gojyo, calm down. Its just cash."

"And my bro, not Kenren, my other bro, Doku, you remember him? I heard he got offed during a shoot-out with anther gang while in India or Nepal or something." Gojyo practically had tears streaming from his eyes in his panic. "I mean, it’s just rumours, but he hasn't been on Skype since forever and I just don't know, man."

"Gojyo." He went over to where he was sitting down with his hand over his eyes. "Gojyo, it's just cash. In really old dominations. It’s from the Ship series of notes that was discontinued in the 1920s. It’s not horse pornography, it’s not drugs, it’s not anything but a few hundred dollars that could have belonged to our grandfathers. I hardly doubt anyone's going to burst in with a gun and kill us for about a five hundred and eighty dollars, with a few cents change."

Gojyo peeked out from under his hand. "Really?" He asked, looking so pitiful and unlike him that Hakkai had to laugh.  
"Yes, really. Come and see for yourself." He took his hand and brought him over to the suitcase. "See, we can even get it changed at the bank for newer notes, but I think we can earn a bit more by selling to collectors."

Gojyo gave a loud relieved sigh and just hugged him tight. "I guess I can sleep easy tonight then. I'll go finish pushing the beds together, you decide what to do with the money."

Hakkai counted out the cash and put it in their luggage, hidden in a tiny compartment he had sewn into the lining. "Let's sleep then." He said with a smile, "But first, don't you want to shower?" He pulled the towels down from the rack above the door and put them on hangers. "Where's your costume? I'll spot wash it and you can wear it again tomorrow."

"It's in the duffel bag." Gojyo said, walking over to the bathroom. "And I don't mind showering first." He said, stripping off his clothes as he walked. Hakkai just watched appreciatively and tried his best not to lick his suddenly dry lips. He turned away and found the costume. He ran it under the tap and washed it with soapy water before hanging it up on the line. Hopefully it will dry in time.

Gojyo had gotten in the shower and was obliviously soaping himself up, not noticing the almost wolfish stare that was on him. Hakkai shed his clothes and without word, stepped into the shower behind Gojyo. "Hey." He said, circling his arms around the other man. "I remembered something we could do without condoms." He rubbed himself up against him as his hands took hold of Gojyo's cock. "You've always been bad about washing yourself completely." He whispered in his ear, standing on tiptoe as he did so.

Gojyo leaned back against Hakkai's chest, moving his hips in ways that made Hakkai's breath hitch. "Have I? Maybe you should wash me then." He grinned and thrust against the soapy hand encircling him. "Make sure to get me all cleaned up."

Hakkai started to work his hand back and forth. "But of course, in return..."

"Of course." Gojyo said and tilted his head back to look at him. "I always return the favour, baby."

"Oh, god! Gojyo!" Hakkai stopped his actions and started to laugh, resting his forehead on a tanned shoulder. "That's worse than 'babe'. I absolutely hate that even more." He continued laughing and Gojyo felt himself grow limp. "Oh, I'm sorry." Hakkai said, stroking him again. "I'll get you off, I promise. Just let me get over your horrid choice of pet names."

He folded his arms and pretended to pout, "Kenren says Tenpou is perfectly fine with 'babe'." He thrust against the friction again.

"Well, I'm not my brother and neither are you, so you have to find something else." Hakkai said against his ear again, sending shivers down his back. He moved his hand faster and nibbled on his neck. "Or else I'm not letting you cum." Gojyo didn't need to look at him to know the devilish smirk on his face.

Gojyo grunted and grabbed behind to take hold of Hakkai's ass, cupping it with both hands. "That's hardly fair." He said, rubbing himself even harder against the brunette's cock. "Why don't we just get each other off and call it a day and I'll just call you by your name?"

Hakkai shook his head and moved his hips away. "I don't think so, babe."

"Hey! How come _you_ can call me babe, but I can't call you the same?!" Gojyo yelled out in semi frustration as Hakkai sped up even more.

"Because it’s obviously sexier when I say it." He whispered and licked the other man's earlobe. Gojyo was on the edge and with that, he came, panting heavier than he thought he would be. "Now that's not fair." Hakkai said with an aggrieved sigh. "Bad Gojyo, bad." He said and rinsed his hand off in the shower.

Gojyo turned to look at him. "It’s like I'm seeing a whole new side of you, koi." He reached out and kissed him again. "But I kinda like it. It’s way better than the frigid virgin act you put up at first."

Hakkai looked up at him and smiled. "I guess everyone has their own surprises. And where did you get the 'koi' thing from? Tenpou's ex used to use it on him a lot. I'm surprised hearing it from you, considering that the guy used to think he was some incarnation of an ancient Chinese or Japanese sea dragon. You're not some secret furry aren't you?" He looked up at him with a serious look. "Because that wouldn't really blow my mind, but I'd like to know if I'm going to be adding a furry butt plug to my Amazon cart any time soon."

"Wha? What the hell is a furry?" Gojyo said with his mouth open in amazement. "And no, I'm not, whatever that is. I saw it in a manga, that's all. I thought it was cute." The stream of water running down Hakkai's face was strangely captivating and he wanted nothing more than to kiss him again. "Do you like it?"

Hakkai frowned and brushed the wet locks of red hair out of Gojyo's face. "I kind of do, but now all I can think of is Goujun, Tenpou's ex that I just mentioned. And he was in the army as well, so yeah, he must have gotten that secret dragon thing hidden from the officers pretty well. I'll have to think about it." He said and shut the shower off. "Let's sleep, we need to be there at 7am to set up the booth again."

"But you haven't come yet." Gojyo said and ran his hands down Hakkai's sides. "I always return the favour. Always." He said and moved closer.

"You can make me come another time." Hakkai said with a smile. "Maybe in the plane on the way back and if you're scared of getting caught, we can use the bathroom." He said as he stepped out, leaving Gojyo there with his mouth open again.  
He stepped out after him, thoughts of blankets and planes and how cramped a plane bathroom would be whirling around in his head.

They slept together, with their hands clasped over the blankets. Hakkai woke up first and went to make coffee with the complimentary hot water. The sound of the water boiling woke Gojyo up and he yawned as he got up. "I'm heading out first, I remembered I got something to do." He said, stretching as he did so. "You sleep well, koi?" Hakkai looked extra adorable with his hair all messed up from sleeping. He padded over to where he was and hugged him from behind.

"Yes, and where are you going?" He asked, leaning back and enjoying Gojyo's warmth. "I bought eggs; we can have an omelette with the coffee. I can't believe this hotel doesn't serve breakfast." He said with an indignant sigh.

Gojyo kissed his temple. "I'll grab my own breakfast and meet you at the booth, don't worry about me." He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Hakkai just smiled.

"Alright then, I'll meet you at the booth."

****

Gojyo hurried out and Hakkai got everything ready to walk back to the convention centre. He flashed his artist alley badge to get in and started setting up his table. Yaone was there already and she smiled at him as she arranged her bottles. "Where's your friend?" She asked, "And did the kiss go as planned?" She continued with an excited whisper.

Hakkai smiled slowly and widely, "Even better than expected." He said and gave him a short bow. "Thank you for the suggestion." She was giggling excitedly when he finished and threw her hands up in the air.

"Oh, how exciting! I can't believe you finally got together and it was because of my idea!" She turned around and pulled out a small corked glass bottle. "I made you this just in case it worked out." It was filled with hair gel with the numbers '5' and '8' suspended inside. The bottle was attached to a phone charm and she smiled as she passed it to him. "'8' obviously for your name, and '5' for his part of his name. What do you think? It's like your couple name! They're pretty popular with the people that visit my booth."

Hakkai turned it over and smiled, "Thank you. I'll put it on my phone when I get the time to." He carefully put it away in the duffel bag, making sure that it won't get smashed. "I don't know where Gojyo went, he said he had something to take care of. I hope he won't be too late either way."

The hall was set to open at 9am and at 8.30am, Hakkai spotted Gojyo in his Kotetsu cosplay, swinging a shopping bag happily as he came back. "Here." He said as he put the bag on the table. "Go put it on." Hakkai looked in the bag, finding red cloth and a purple wig inside. "No questions, you made me do this yesterday and so it’s your turn now." Gojyo looked triumphant and with an amused sigh, Hakkai crawled under the table to go put it on. The hall opened at 9am on the dot and Hakkai came back fifteen minutes after, looking a bit uncomfortable with the stares he was getting.

Gojyo grinned wildly and saluted. "You look good in that." Hakkai was wearing a bright red uniform with a white belt and black knee high boots. The purple wig wasn't too off from his usual hairstyle and it seemed to make him look exotically attractive.

Hakkai turned and looked down at himself. "And who am I supposed to be?" He asked, looking amused. "I had someone shout 'for the glory of Zaft' at me and I just smiled."

"ATHRUN!!!" What seemed to be the same unidentified gendered youth from yesterday barreled into him, hugging him tight. "OMG YOU LOOK SO GOOD AS HIM AND YOU'RE AN ACTUAL GUY TOO LIKE THAT KOTETSU YESTERDAY AND OMG YOU SOUND EXACTLY LIKE ISHIDA AKIRA AS WELL. ARE YOU RELATED TO HIM?!" Hakkai winced and bent down to look at the young one in the eye.

"Please stop running and hugging people like that, it is very dangerous. And learn to control your volume as well. If you speak to me in a normal voice, I will give you a sticker from my booth, are we clear?" He said in his firm school teacher voice. The preteen nodded, an almost teary look in his/her eye. "Good. Now pick one sticker from the booth and both I and the Kotetsu will take a selfie with you." Hakkai smiled and was suddenly surrounded by at least five more fangirls, clamouring over how much he sounded like the character.

Gojyo just laughed at the booth, until the fangirls caught wind of his voice and he was forced to give more voice messages, along with Hakkai. The crowd died down after a while and Hakkai managed to crawl back to go behind the table. He held hands with Gojyo under the table and leaned on him for support. "I am so tired out just by that. I am now sorry for this whole idea." He said. Gojyo sighed and wrapped an arm around Hakkai's shoulders.

"You're from an older series, so I don't think you'll be mobbed like I was." He said in way of consolation. "I think you'll just get the older, slightly more mature-" That was interrupted by a short disbelieving laugh from the other man. "But yeah, payback's a bitch, isn't it, love?" He kissed Hakkai's temple and suddenly blinked as a camera flash went off. They looked up to see a crowd of people around their table, armed with cameras and slightly insane grins on their faces.

"I'll give you ten dollars if you let us take a picture of you kissing." Someone said quickly. "And fifteen if it’s with tongue." Added someone else. "And another twenty if I get Kotetsu unbuttoning Kira's uniform." Yaone added from the neighboring table with a wide grin and a DSLR camera.

Gojyo looked down at Hakkai, who nodded very slightly and held out their cash box. "Pay up and we'll deliver." The amount of money that was thrown at their table was more to cover the cost of the table almost thrice over and only stopped when someone from a competing table threatened to shut them down for indecency.  
Hakkai smiled and massaged his jaw. "That was exhausting." He said again, "Let's never do this again, okay?" They were approached by a girl with a Pikachu hat.

"I heard you're raising funds for your brother's case against Li Touten." She said softly. "I thought I'd come support and write about it on my website. I mean, if that's okay with you? I've heard the rumours about Li, but every politician has their own slanderous rumours floating around, right? I wanted to find out if they were true, and here you guys are." She said with a nervous smile.

Hakkai smiled, "What do you want to know?" He got out from under the table and went off with her for a short interview. Gojyo minded the table and sold a sizable number of their stock as well as more voice commissions to those who had heard about their service. Hakkai came back with red eyes and a shaky voice. "She knew about Kanan." He said, "She said she's been working on the case for a very long time. She's nowhere near finding the person responsible, but she knew. She also lost a sister to the same person, so we just connected for a while because of that." Gojyo got up and hugged him again.

"Sit behind the table, I'll grab you some food. Its nearly two pm, panels are running so there's less people." Gojyo patted him on the back and then went off to get food while Hakkai gathered his wits back.

Gojyo came back with food and the day went on. Soon it was time to close up. They had managed to sell all of their bookmarks and buttons due to pricing them down to a dollar each, get twelve for ten dollars and were left with the bigger prints. Yaone had sold nearly all of her potion bottles and was packing up when her table mates finally appeared for the first time.

"Doku! You're alive!" Gojyo shouted as soon as he caught sight of the tall short haired man with pointed ears and impressive armour cosplay.

Dokugakuji just scoffed and grabbed hold of him in a headlock. "Of course I'm alive, idiot, where did you hear I died this time?" Yaone looked from Doku to Gojyo.

"You two know each other?" She asked in disbelief. "What a small world!"

A slightly built red haired man dropped a huge sword on her table. "Sucks, we lost the competition. Sorry for leaving you on your own the whole time, Yaone." He said with a sad look. His costume was a black turtleneck collar with a bare midriff that showed off chiselled abs and loose flowy pants. "I told you this game was only popular in Malaysia, not here." He sighed loudly to nowhere in particular. "Maybe if I show more skin..." He pondered.

Hakkai just smiled and finished counting out their money. "I'm sure you'll do better in your next one." He said and packed everything away in the luggage. "Gojyo and I have a plane to catch in about five hours, so we have to go now. It was nice meeting you all." He said and gave a short bow.  
"Thanks, you too!" Yaone said and packed up her table as well. "I hope your brother wins his case!" The three of them left first and it was just Hakkai and Gojyo left in the hall. The ushers were already there to shoo them out and Hakkai double checked everything to make sure that they had all they came with.

Gojyo wrapped an arm around Hakkai's shoulders as they walked. "So how much did we make?" Hakkai leaned into the touch.

"With the money from yesterday, and an estimated amount from the money we found… enough to pay for Tenpou and everyone else’s legal fees more than twice over." He said with a smile. "And now to just hope that he wins the case. "But either way, it was a great convention. Thank you." He said softly.

A second was all he took to stare back into Hakkai’s eyes. "Yeah… You’re welcome. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> The Japanese voice actor for Gojyo and Kotetsu is Hiroaki Hirata, likewise with Hakkai/ Athrun's voice actor being Ishida Akira.
> 
> If you recognise more than half of the animanga referenced here, I'm not sorry for making you feel ancient. :P


End file.
